Galya
Overview A woman born in the Kingdom of Granthel. She holds quite a resentment to her family line(With an exception of her old mentor and father), and refuses to speak of her past, yet is willing to slide with small things, such as her last name. Currently, she takes on the Mieli name rather than the Writhen name, yet will switch between the two if needed. Appearance She is an incredibly petite woman, her body shape like that of a pear. There was once a moment in time when her body was toned with sleek muscle due to years of physical training, yet as she slunk away from her harmful lifestyle, she has lost a slight amount of the muscle she once had(However that doesn't stop her from attempting to kick ass). Galya often braids segments of her hair and holds it back in a bow, her theme being yellow and gold. Her current attire was created by her mother after she received an upgrade from Medic to Doctor. She currently wears a coat in a Kotimaa style with red crosses on either side of her shoulder, accentuated with silver detailing along the sleeves as well as the back and fronts of the coat. Underneath is a gray corset, however Galya keeps her coat zipped up for warmth and comfort. She wears dark gray pants that hug her legs and red boots, also created by her mother. The young woman takes quite a liking to reds in her wardrobe, in particular soft, gray reds. Known Associates Family * Bota(Deceased/Mother Figure/Mentor) * -Adrian Vale(Fiance) * Gwyn(Lover) * -Mulla Krekar(Deceased/Adopted Son) * Armala Zahra(Adopted Daughter) * Aseye(Adopted Daughter) * Esther Writhen(Biological Daughter) * Khatun Bhatak(Brother) * Pelokas Mieli(Current Mother Figure/Mentor) * Pyrnix Mieli(Brother) * The rest of the Mieli family that I have yet to add ------------------------ Friends * Ezalyn Mieli * Seurallinen Pitkä Ahkera * Bernard * Wexilliam(Presumably Deceased) * Oren Winshei * Sullivan and Balian Travis * Altani Sarnai * Rose Filsdeux * Thane'Amaelia * Louie Beautiful * Eva * Natalia ------------------------ Acquaintances * Crest * Yue Lin * Seraphina * Tulipalo Violet Mieli * Laaphus * Stanford ------------------------ Enemies * Sion Raffi * Faris Al-Rashid Personality There was once a time when the girl was incredibly fierce and stubborn. Time and people however, managed to shape her being into someone much more, calm, it seemed. Galya now exhibits a very carefully articulated disposition, her person much more resolved externally and internally. The young woman changed herself due to her belief that a Maven should be a peacemaker, rather than someone who roams about causing trouble as she once did in her youth, and so, she aged into a fine young woman with a peaceful nature and a much more kind, understanding heart. One trait however, manages to shine the most when she interacts with her brother; Percy. In all honesty, the two act like rambunctious twins around one another, with both of them reverting back into a childlike demeanor and arguing like there is no tomorrow. The pair have been known to even brawl when their mother isn't looking. Despite her newly acquired traits, there are still moments where she releases an outburst of rage, which are very few in number and quite rare unless someone pushes her to the breaking point or she finds some way to rid the anger as if it were steam collecting in her being. To sum it up shortly; Galya is a kind woman, refined due to the people around her. Likes * Dogs, Mutts, whatever people refer to them as. She is quite fond of canines due to their loyalty and cute faces. * Tea as it soothes her nerves * Medical Work, Healing, The Hospital, things pertaining to that are what she is interested in the most. * Studying, surprisingly enough. * Magic. All of this amazes her. * Children * Sweets or snacks * Flowers * Braiding hair/Styling Hair * The bow on her head * Her family Dislikes * People raising their voice * People being dicks * Galen Misko * Cold weather * Running * Overly Salted Foods Quirks * Galya has a notable Commonport accent as shown when she slurs her words together. People often have a hard time understanding her. * Progressively Galya's vocabulary began to evolve into something seemingly more anxious and nervous, her sentences usually consisting of "ah" or "uh", even "Oh dear" and "Oh my" * As barbaric as she tends to be, she is actually quite intelligent. This is shown when she writes and works. * She bites her bottom lip out of frustration or anxiety, this has grown to be quite a habit. * Galya is fluent in Sinvali(As taught by Khatun). She also has the ability to speak Highborn due to her wealthy background. Kotimaan is being taught to her currently by Pyrnix, her elder brother/twin. * She refers to Pel as Maani, meaning mother/mom in Sinvali. * She throws her shoe a lot. * A lot. Other Theme Music Ease Face Claim [FaceClaim1] [FaceClaim2] Item Claims * Prismarine Pendant; A symbol of friendship between Galya and Khatun. Galya wears this around her wrist like a bracelet rather than a necklace. * there's gonna be more i swear OOC Notes Played by AmbillisCategory:Characters